Michael Apaixonado
by Nina Marota
Summary: .:COMPLETA:. O que Michael estava pensando no dia em que se declarou para Mia? A versão de Michael Moscovitz do dia 19 de dezembro do livro A Princesa Apaixonada.
1. O Carnaval de Inverno

**Michael Apaixonado**

_O Carnaval de Inverno_

A barraca que montamos no Clube do Computador era um sucesso. Estava lotada, e do lado de fora havia uma fila enorme de pessoas que queriam entrar para ver o nosso jogo, que modéstia a parte, foi um dos nossos melhores trabalhos.

Quando fizemos a nossa inscrição para conseguir uma barraca para o Clube, no dia do Carnaval de Inverno, apresentamos um jogo diferente à direção da escola. Se apresentássemos esse jogo que as pessoas estão vendo agora, além de a direção nos negar a barraca, provavelmente ganharíamos uma suspensão.

O jogo que apresentamos era bem besta e chato. Era uma missão no espaço para salvar a Terra de uma invasão alienígena. Como eu disse,chato. Montamos ele e acrescentamos algumas perguntas de álgebra, biologia e inglês, coisas do tipo, para dar uma cara de "jogo didático".

A diretoria da escola sempre aprova jogos com uma cara educativa, por isso nem reparou o quanto ele estava mal feito. Qualquer pessoa que conhecesse o mínimo sobre jogos de computador perceberia instantaneamente que ele foi feito de qualquer maneira.

Quando obtivemos permissão da escola para montar a nossa barraca no dia do Carnaval de Inverno, aí sim, começamos a trabalhar no verdadeiro jogo que iríamos apresentar ao público. Nele você andava pelos corredores da Albert Einstein High School e deparava-se com os professores em trajes digamos, no mínimo, constrangedores. Algo envolvendo pijamas e roupas no estilo dominatrix.

Todo mundo na barraca estava rindo em frente ao seu monitor, mas aquelas pessoas não me importavam. A pessoa que eu realmente queria que estivesse aqui ainda não havia chegado.

Eu estava nervoso, meu coração estava meio acelerado. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim antes, também pudera, eu nunca fiz antes o que eu estava prestes a fazer agora.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro e toda à hora ia até a entrada para ver se ela já havia chegado.

Tive sorte de ninguém ter estranhado o meu comportamento. Na certa pensaram que eu só estava excitado pelo fato de tanta gente ter vindo ver o nosso jogo e a barraca não ter ficado vazia como acontece todos os anos. Eu ainda não sei como é que a direção da escola ainda não percebeu que tem alguma coisa de errado aqui dentro.

Será que ela não vinha? Mas eu havia pedido tantas vezes para ela dar uma passada por aqui.

Saí da barraca mais uma vez, foi quando eu a vi.

Mia tinha vindo e Tina estava com ela. Quando elas me viram eu disse:

- Entrem!

As pessoas que estavam na fila esperando há mais tempo resmungaram um pouco, mas eu não me importei porque finalmente Mia tinha vindo.

Quando entramos na barraca Tina sentou-se em frente a um monitor que havia acabado de ser desocupado, Mia provavelmente ia sentar-se ao lado dela, mas eu fui mais rápido e falei:

- Aqui, Mia, sente-se aqui.

E puxei uma cadeira na frente do monitor que estava reservado somente para os membros do Clube do Computador. Ela sentou e ficou esperando, achava que o jogo iria começar.

Nesse momento Judith se aproximou perguntando:

- Espera aí, o que você está fazendo?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu tenho um negócio especial para ela.

Judith fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo e saiu.

Então a tela em frente de Mia piscou, já ia começar.

Eu a ouvi suspirar.

Ela parecia um pouquinho deprimida e eu comecei a achar que talvez isso não fosse mais uma boa idéia. Ela ia partir para Genovia amanhã, devia estar com milhões de preocupações na cabeça. Talvez fosse o momento errado para dizer que eu a amava.

Porém se eu não fizesse isso agora, quando eu iria ter a oportunidade de fazê-lo?

Eu sempre gostei da Mia, mas nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer isso porque eu pensava que ela só gostava de mim como um amigo e nada mais que isso.

E então, depois que Lilly me disse que era ela quem havia me mandado aqueles bilhetinhos de amor, foi como se eu estivesse vivendo o mais surreal dos sonhos. Cara, a Mia me amava também!

Gastei horas trabalhando nessa animação de computador que eu fiz para ela e agora eu estava ali, parado atrás dela com o coração na mão feito uma garotinha, só esperando qual seria a sua reação.

De onde eu estava pude ver a animação começando. O castelo, que eu fiz parecido com o da _Bela e a Fera _que é o seu musical favorito, o jardim, as rosas e suas pétalas no chão. Enquanto tudo passava diante dos seus olhos eu pude vê-la ficando um pouco mais relaxada diante do monitor. Parecia que ela realmente estava gostando.

Finalmente chegou ao fim. Uma bandeira tremulava em sua frente como se estivesse flutuando no vento. Quando a bandeira parou de tremular, ela pôde ler o que havia nela.

_Rosas são vermelhas_

_Violetas são azuis_

_Você pode não saber_

_Mas eu também amo você_

E então ela gritou e levantou-se da cadeira tão rápido que a derrubou no chão.

Eu não esperava que quando ela visse aquilo viesse correndo me abraçar e me beijar, nem nada do tipo, mas também eu não estava preparado para aquela reação dela.

Ela não havia gostado. Era isso que aquele grito significava? Que ela não me amava e que eu havia, quero dizer, que a Lilly havia se enganado e que não era ela quem havia me enviado aqueles bilhetes?

As pessoas em volta começaram a rir da reação dela. Elas deviam ter pensado que a Mia havia se assustado com alguma coisa que ela havia visto no jogo.

Eu não ri. Eu sabia que ela não havia se assustado por aquele motivo.

Comecei a ficar aflito.

Mia parecia estar em uma espécie de transe olhando para os próprios pés. Eu queria falar com ela, tentar explicar o quê tudo aquilo significava.

Foi então que eu percebi o que ela estava tentando esconder com a cabeça baixa: os seus olhos. Eles estavam lacrimejando.

Céus!

Naquele momento tudo o que eu mais queria era pegar seu rosto em minhas mãos e enxugar aquelas lágrimas, que estavam prestes a cair, e que aparentemente EU havia causado. Eu realmente estava me odiando naquele momento.

Então ela puxou o braço de Tina e a arrastou para fora da barraca. Eu fui atrás dela e gritei:

-Mia!

Mas ela não olhou para trás, nem uma vez. Ela só continuou andando puxando Tina em direção aquela multidão.

Tentei segui-la, mas ela andava muito rápido. Quando eu consegui passar por toda aquela gente e estava quase a alcançando, eu vi o Kenny Showalter se aproximar para falar com ela.

Droga!

Eu havia me esquecido dele. A Mia e o Kenny ainda eram namorados. Eu fiquei confuso, não sabia o que fazer. Achei melhor os dois conversarem em paz.

Eu voltei para minha barraca, mas era como se eu não estivesse realmente ali. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Mia e em seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Pensei nisso durante toda à tarde. Tudo o que eu mais queria era sair dali e conversar com ela, saber se ela realmente me amava também.


	2. O Baile de Inverno

**Michael Apaixonado**

_O Baile de Inverno_

Quatro. Foi o numero de vezes que eu liguei para Mia, mas ela não quis falar comigo. Na verdade creio que ela deve estar me evitando. Eu não a culpo, eu fui mesmo um idiota, não devia ter feito aquilo. No que é que eu estava pensando quando eu fiz aquela declaração estúpida para ela? Eu merecia mais era que ela me ignorasse para o resto da vida mesmo.

Então eu ouvi o telefone tocar. Não consegui evitar pensar na idéia de que talvez fosse ela retornando. Eu atendi.

Não era ela. Era a Lilly.

- Que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo em casa? O baile de inverno já começou, sabia?

- Não enche Lilly. Eu não vou.

Afinal por que é que eu ia perder o meu tempo em um baile ridículo, se a única pessoa que eu queria ver provavelmente não ia?

- A Mia veio.

- A Mia está ai? – perguntei meio incrédulo.

- É. E a não ser que você queira perder a chance de dizer a ela o que você sente, acho melhor você andar logo.

E então ela desligou. Eu ainda continuei por um segundo ou dois com o telefone grudado no ouvido antes de desligá-lo também. A Lilly estava certa. Eu tinha que ir até lá e dizer a ela, olhando em seus olhos, tudo o que eu sentia.

Então corri até o banheiro e tomei banho mais rápido do que você consiga dizer _"__Battlestar Galactica"_. Fui até o meu quarto vesti uma calça e uma camisa, calcei meu sapato, peguei a minha carteira e catei o resto das roupas, eu ia terminar de me vestir no táxi, para não perder muito tempo.

Eu estava saindo do apartamento correndo, quando a Maya, a nossa empregada, me viu e perguntou:

- Michael! Você não disse que não iria mais ao baile?

- Mudei de idéia – eu disse. – Eu tenho que ir, estou atrasado.

Acho que hoje era o meu dia de sorte. Quando cheguei na frente do prédio consegui pegar logo um táxi. Talvez isso signifique alguma coisa, sei lá, de que no final tudo vá terminar bem, porque normalmente conseguir um táxi sexta à noite em NY é praticamente uma missão impossível. Quando entrei nele eu disse:

- Para o Albert Einstein High School, por favor.

No táxi eu terminei de me vesti. Coloquei o paletó e o casaco que eu tinha trazido na mão, já que estava bem frio lá fora. Então tentei colocar a gravata, travei uma batalha com ela que durou quase a viagem toda. A porcaria da gravata teimava em não fazer um nó perfeito e aquilo estava me deixando irritado. Desisti da luta com ela, e acabei deixando a gravata solta no meu pescoço mesmo.

Olhei para o meu relógio. O baile já havia começado há 40 minutos. Cara, eu estava atrasado!

Acho que o taxista, percebeu a minha pressa, porque ele falou olhando pelo espelho retrovisor:

- Vou pegar um caminho alternativo, porque a essa hora a avenida principal deve estar congestionada.

- Tudo bem – eu disse e ele virou em uma esquina a direita.

Quando estávamos apenas a cinco quadras de distancia do colégio, o taxi parou:

- O que houve? – perguntei.

- Congestionamento, e dos grandes. Peguei essa rota alternativa para fugir dele, mas pelo visto não teve jeito. – ele lamentou.

O desespero meio que tomou conta de mim nessa hora. Eu não dispunha de tempo para esperar as ruas de NY se descongestionarem. Precisava chegar ao colégio logo, a Mia poderia ir embora de lá a qualquer momento.

Depois de pensar um pouco, decidi que não iria esperar mais, e já até sabia o que eu iria fazer.

- Acho que vou descer aqui – eu disse decidido.

- Tem certeza? – o taxista me olhou como se eu fosse um maluco.

- Tenho.

- Bem, a corrida deu 27 dólares.

Tirei três cédulas de 10 da carteira e entreguei a ele.

- Pode ficar com o troco – eu disse saindo do carro, e me pus a correr em direção ao Albert Einstein High School.

Quando cheguei lá mal reparei na decoração que haviam montado, aquilo não era importante na hora. Larguei o meu casaco de qualquer jeito no guarda-casacos da entrada principal e corri em direção ao ginásio, procurando em toda parte pela Mia.

Então lá estava eu, parado no meio do ginásio, totalmente sem fôlego por causa da corrida e com os cabelos meio molhados devido à neve que começara a cair, procurando por uma garota, que provavelmente não queria mais olhar na minha cara e talvez já até tivesse voltado para casa.

Foi então que eu a vi.

Ela estava sentada em uma mesa, de costas para mim. A Mia se levantou, falou alguma coisa para o Lars que estava sentado junto dela, e ele começou a se levantar também, porém ele parou quando me viu. Ela se virou.

E então foi como se tivesse valido mesmo a pena ter corrido cinco quarteirões para chegar até aqui. Cara, ela estava linda naquele vestido verde escuro, e por uns segundos eu esqueci mesmo o quê eu tinha ido fazer ali. Tudo o quê eu queria era ficar ali parado, admirando-a. Porém a sanidade voltou a mim novamente e então eu consegui falar:

- Achei que você não vinha.

- Bem, eu quase não vim – ela disse.

- Eu liguei para você um monte de vezes, só que você não atendeu o telefone.

- Eu sei.

- Mia – eu comecei a dizer. Essa era a hora de me explicar. – Sobre aquilo de hoje. Eu não queria fazer você chorar.

Ela olhou para o chão evitando me encarar. Isso me irritou. Por que diabos ela não me olha nos olhos?

- Você não me fez chorar – ela falou. – Quer dizer, não foi aquilo. Foi um negócio que o Kenny disse.

Por um instante me veio uma vontade insana de quebrar a cara do Showalter pelo que quer que ele tenha dito para fazê-la chorar, mas eu me controlei e disse:

- Sei. Bom, soube que vocês terminaram – a Lilly havia me contado isso hoje à tarde. – Só que – eu continuei, tomando coragem para finalmente dizer o que eu queria, desde que eu a vi no Carnaval de Inverno – eu sabia que era você. Que era você quem estava deixando todos aqueles cartões para mim.

Então eu vi os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas de novo, ela ia chorar. A vontade repentina de socar alguém voltou de novo, só que dessa vez era a MIM que eu queria socar.

- Você sabia?

- Claro que eu sabia – eu repeti. – Lilly me contou.

E pela primeira vez desde que iniciamos essa conversa, ela falou alguma coisa olhando nos meus olhos.

- _Lilly_ contou a você? – gritou – Como _ela_ sabia?

- Eu não sei – fiz um gesto com a mão confirmando o que eu havia dito. – Sua amiga Tina contou, eu acho. Mas isso não é importante.

Nesse momento a Mia começou a olhar em volta do ginásio procurando, eu suspeitava, pela Lilly e pela Tina. Parecia que ela sequer havia ouvido o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

- Eu vou matar as duas – ouvi ela murmurar.

Pois bem, cá estou eu, tentando abrir o meu coração para a garota que eu amo, e tudo no que ela consegue pensar é na minha irmã e na Tina?! Será que ela não percebe que é difícil para um cara fazer o que eu estava tentando fazer?!

Foi então que de súbito eu a agarrei pelos ombros.

- Mia – eu disse dando uma pequena sacudida nela tentando trazer sua atenção de volta a mim. – Não _importa_. O que importa é que eu estava falando sério no que escrevi. E pensei que você também estava.

- Claro que eu estava falando sério.

Eu sacudi a cabeça. Ela disse que estava _mesmo_ falando serio?! Por um momento as coisas ficaram um pouco confusas para mim, aí eu tive que perguntar:

- Então por que você teve aquele ataque hoje no Carnaval?

- Bem, porque... –ela gaguejou – porque... eu achei... eu achei que você estava me gozando.

- Nunca – eu afirmei.

E então eu fiz.

Sem nem ao menos hesitar, porque eu sabia que aquela era a coisa certa a fazer e que só daquele jeito eu ia ser capaz de provar a ela que tudo o que eu disse era verdade, que eu a amava mesmo.

Eu me inclinei e a beijei.

Simples assim.

E enquanto nos beijávamos, eu ouvi a Lana Weinberger dizer quando passou por nós:

- Oh, meu Deus, vão para um quarto, por favor.

E quer saber de uma coisa?

Eu nem me importei.

E sabe por quê?

Porque eu estava beijando a Mia.

A MINHA garota.

E eu quero mais é que o mundo inteiro saiba disso mesmo.

_**FIM**_


End file.
